


Mountain high enough

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff with Angst, Grieving, smutty in next chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Fic bassed on one of the episodes of old Macgyver. Episode called "Widowmaker".Magnum is excited to see his childhood friend, but during they little trip one accident will change Thomas life forever. Will he be able to get his life togheter?Ps. English isn't my first language, all mistakes are mine.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 22
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Saying Magnum was excited was like not saying anything at all. Since he remembers he and his childhood friend Mike were going to hike in the Vancouver mountains. They disappeared for a week or two, charging batteries after a long year of working and remembering the time they both didn’t have any problems except how long they will be able to spend outside. Michelle was a year younger than him, but since the time she protected him from being beaten by Andrew Moor in second grade, they were inseparable. Michelle hated her name and claimed their parents gave her the girliest name on purpose. She told everyone it was a mistake in the papers and her real name is Mike.   
Magnum was so excited he didn't even notice Juliet leaned on the door frame of his room, he looked at her just when he heard the dogs paws on the wooden floor. 

"I was wondering where you disappeared," she smiled, taking a step towards him. 

"I'm packing," he answered, putting warm socks into the bag, "do you need anything before I leave?" he asked, without looking at her. 

Juliet couldn't shake the weird feelings she had since he told her about the trip. She wasn't aware of his trips, the cold Vancouver wasn't a place she pictured Magnum during his week off, but she was even more surprised when she found out about his friend. Juliet was sure a man like Thomas wouldn't be able to have a female friend, not after the number of women she saw leaving his house in the mornings. Higgins took a step towards him, softly touching his arm to catch his attention. 

"I bought you something...maybe you will like it," she said, handing him a package she was holding, "you don't have to take it with you...maybe you have it already," she murmured. 

"What is it?" he asked, gently placing the package on the bed, unpacking it. 

Magnum slowly unwraps the ribbon placed at the center, wondering how much time Higgins spent on packing it, to after a moment ripping a paper to find a burgundy cable knit sweater. He had that kind of sweater when he was little, it was warm and so comfortable he didn't want to take it off until his mom told him he can't wear it all the time and that she has to wash it. And she did, making it shrink in the washing machine.

"Higgy," he whispered, "it's beautiful,"

"I hope you will like it, it's warm so you will be very comfortable," she said, biting her lip. 

"Juliet?" he turned around to fully face her, "what's wrong?" 

"Nothing," she said, smiling, "I hope you will arrive safely at your destination," she added, turning around to leave the room. 

Juliet stopped halfway through the door. She felt Magnum's sight on her back, she closed her eyes before turning around again, didn't stop until her hands were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer into a tight hug. Juliet's reaction surprised Thomas so much he placed his hands on her back after a long moment, letting her cling to his body. 

"Juliet," he whispered, running his hand up and down her back, “you know I will be back, it’s just a week…” he assured her. 

"I know, I’m sorry," she pulled away, like the moment never happened, "be careful there," she added, leaving the house with the accompaniment of the sound of dog paws hitting the wooden floor. 

*****  
Magnum loved that feeling. Feeling of burning muscles, sweat covering his body, and the fresh air hitting his face. They were climbing for over an hour, their bodies tired from the effort to put, but both Thomas and Mike were never happier. Their every trip felt like they started when they left off, talking about their life, new adventures, and people around them.   
They were sitting at the rock shelf, eating and drinking with occasional laughs when at once Mike's lips covered his, making his eyes open wide. 

"I'm sorry, I had to try it," she smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Mike…" he said softly. 

"I know...but I was waiting a long time, first Hannah later Abby...I just want us to try…" 

"I don't want our friendship to end. It will if we…"

"Do you have someone? Someone is waiting for you?" she asked, trying to control her rising voice. 

"No," he said quickly, "yes," he added, "it's complicated,"

"I waited too long," she gave him a sad smile. 

"Mike…" he whispered, trying to touch her hand. 

"Let's get going, it's getting dark," she told him, standing up. 

"We have to talk about it," Magnum insisted.

"We did," she answered, "and we will close this subject...for good," she added, starting to climb. 

“Mike, please,” he shouted behind her.

“I know that look Thomas, the girl that won over your heart must be very special. More than Hanna and Abby ever were and I’m happy for you. Let’s just forget about what I said,” she smiled, going up. 

Magnum knew he should play it differently, feelings Mike had towards him were less complicated than his towards Juliet. He loves her, his partner, but it was harder to talk about it with her. Mike was different, she said everything straight and she always was by his side when he needed it. They were friends since he remembered and thinking about them as more than friends was weird for him. She was just about to put her hand on the other spot when she lost her balance, trying to hold onto the rock wall.  
Thomas was just about to climb after Mike when he heard her scream filled his ears. The last thing he saw was her, falling, leaving him on the same spot with his eyes wild open. Thomas blinks fast, praying it was just a dream, the nightmare he would be able to wake up, but it wasn't. After a few hours, when his brain started to work, he called the services, telling everything that happened. Thomas knew he wouldn't be able to go back to the life she had before. He not only lost one of his best friends but faith that his life would get back to normal. Magnum understood that his friends are in danger around him, that he brought only pain, and decided he will never let that happen again. To any of his friends. 

*****  
Few days had passed before Magnum understood what had happened. He went back to the cabin they both rented for two weeks and called the owner with a question about how long he could stay there. Thomas wasn't ready to go back to Hawaii, he didn't know if he would be able to go back at all. He sat on the leather brown couch, hiding his face in his hands. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Mike falling from the rock shelf, he tried to shake those imaginations but it kept coming back making him unable to sleep. Thomas took his phone out and dial Robin, he wanted to be fair to him and let him know what had happened. Magnum needed time alone, needed to sort everything in his head just to make peace with himself. The words, the last words he told to Mike haunt him. If he told her what she wanted to hear, if he would act differently she wouldn't go alone and he would be able to catch her, help her, but he knew it wouldn't change the feelings he had towards Juliet.   
Thomas felt that way before, the way she smiled, looked at him when he wasn't looking and the sweater she gave him made him fell deeper and deeper in love with her. She was one of the kind and he couldn't deny it to himself any longer, even if he wanted to tell her, to scream it to the world he decided to leave it be. Now he would never let her get near him, after what had happened to Mike, he couldn't let any woman around him without being scared something bad would happen. 

Higgins couldn't stop thinking about the phone call she had. Robin informed her about what happened to Mike and that Magnum won't be back anytime soon. She felt the tight grip around her heart, the same feeling she had before he was leaving and Juliet was trying to shake the feeling. She wanted to pack her things and go there, support him, tell him she is there and ready to help, even if it would be just to sit with him and hold his hand. It's been three weeks since he was staying in the mountains and for her, it was the longest time without her friend by her side.   
Juliet stood up abruptly, looking for her passport. He may not want to see her, but she will never let him be alone. 

“Where are you going?” Kumu asked, looking at Juliet holding her bag. 

“I…” her voice hangs in the air, “I’m going to see Thomas. I want to make sure he is alright,” she answered, waiting for Kumu’s reaction. 

“Hug him from us,” she smiled simply, like the fact Higgins decided to go to Vancouver was completely normal. 

“I will,” she said, getting into the cab. 

Juliet doesn’t know what she will find in a cabin in the middle of the cold. She didn’t care about anything except Magnum. She wants him to lean on her, to let her help him like no other knows what it feels to lose the important person. Higgins closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the last rays of Hawaii sun on her face. In about ten hours she will do everything to help her friend through the worst time of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

After the flight, and a quick stop at the nearby store, Juliet wasn't sure if Magnum's mind was clear enough to make any grocery shopping, so she parked her rented car next to his. She closed the door and walked towards the door, she pulled the door, letting herself in. The house was so cold she was wondering if it wouldn't be better to stay outside. Juliet looked around, the sofa was covered with a blanket and two pillows, she wondered if Magnum was able to sleep here, sleep at all. Higgins took a few steps towards the kitchen, looking into a fridge, and as she thought she didn't find much. She adjusted her warm jacket and opened the french doors when she saw Magnum sitting by the edge of the lake with a beer bottle in his hand. Juliet didn't want to scare him, he looked like he was somewhere else with his thoughts.

"I thought you don't like the cold," she said softly, waiting for his reaction. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked harshly, taking a sip from the bottle. 

"I'm here to be with my friend, who needs one,"

"I got one, but I killed her," he hissed, looking straight into her eyes before passing her by. 

"Magnum," she shook her head, walking behind him, "it wasn't your fault, you couldn't…"

"I could!" he shouted, forcing her to take a step back, "she told me something, I rejected her and she went alone. If I would say something else…"

"Thomas," she whispered, walked closer, "nothing you would do could change what happened," she said, placing her hand on his chest. 

"We both know it's not true! Just go back to Hawaii!" he shouted, shaking her hand.

"You can yell as much as you want, but I won't leave you until you will understand it wasn't your fault! I know what you feel, I know how it hurts! But it won't change the fact it happened, it could happen with you there or without!" 

"But it happened to me!" he stood inches away from her, "I don't need you here, take your things and leave!"

"I won't do that," she said, crossing her arms. 

"Higgins," he shouted.

Thomas took a few steps towards her, causing her back to meet the wall behind her. He was inches away from her, when at once his hands pinned her wrists to the cold surface, his mouth crushing hers. Juliet knew what he was doing, she did the same after she lost Richard, sex without feelings was something she thought will replace her pain, but it helped only for a moment.  
No matter how it affected their relationship, she was ready to give him that, to give him everything he needed to feel something more than pain. She felt his hand slipped under her sweater, grabbing over her waist and pulling her closer. His mouth sucking on her neck when at once he heard her voice filled the room. 

"Thomas," she whispered, "we can do this if you want to," she added quickly, "but it hurts," she lifted her sight on her wrist pinned to the wall. 

Thomas blinked fast before his grip loose let Juliet's hands fall to her side. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, what he could do if she wouldn't tell him about his painful grip. Magnum's legs became limp, the pain and shame he felt were overtaken him, causing him to fall on his knees in front of her. His hands wrap around Juliet's legs, head pressed to her abdomen when his heavy breath fills the room.

"I'm so sorry," his voice became a whisper, "I'm…"

"I know," she answered simply, caressing his hair, "I know you wanted to feel something else than pain," 

"I should never think about...I could hurt you, Juliet," he lifted his sight.

"You wouldn't…" she kneels in front of him, "we can do it if you want to…" she added, touching her forehead with his, "but from my own experience...I know it won't help in the long run," Juliet's hand cares hair on his neck.

"I just want to sleep and forget," he shook his head, "since...Mike, I didn't sleep much," 

"I will make fire and do something to eat and you will go and try some sleep," she said, giving him a small smile. 

"Wood is wet so it won't burn and I'm not sure it's something edible in this house," he murmured.

"That's why I made shopping on my way here," she tilted her head, "go and rest,"

After ten hours at the plain, bringing some food and grocery shopping and making a fire Juliet was exhausted. She was trying to do things as silently as she can, knowing Magnum won't sleep very deep and every noise may wake him up especially since he was laying in the living room on the sofa. She was just about to put the casserole in the oven when she heard screams coming from there. She immediately ran towards the room, finding Thomas sitting on the big brown couch, swinging back and forth on it. Juliet sat next to him, her hand resting on his shoulder before her voice filled the room. 

"It's okay, you are safe," she whispered, pulling him closer to her, "shh…" she soothed him, caressing his back. 

"She fell because…"

"You don't have to tell me…" she assured him, holding Thomas tight. 

"I want to…" he said quickly," she told me she has feelings for me...and I told her I don't feel the same way...she went and didn't wait for me...I could catch her...I could…" 

"Thomas," Juliet lifted his chin, "you couldn't know how she will react, or what she would do then. You couldn't lie about your feelings," she gave him a warm smile. 

"I can't sleep because of that…"

"Lay down," she said, "I will lay with you for a moment so you will be warm," 

"You don't have to…" he blushed, locking his eyes with hers. 

"I want to, I made a fire but it's still cold. We can use some of each other's warmth," she explained, climbing onto the place next to him. 

"Juliet," he whispered, closing his eyes, the familiar scent of her shampoo filled his nostrils. 

"Yes?" she answered, her back pressed to his chest, on the small space of the sofa.

"Thank you," he murmured to her ear, "that you stayed," he wrapped his arms around her petite body. 

"There is no force on this World that would take me away from you," she whispered, "I won't let you be alone," she added, tangling her fingers with his. 

*********  
Magnum's eyes opened slowly, getting used to the morning sun coming through the big windows when he felt Higgin's body pressed to his. The house was still a bit cold, not as much as it was before, but she was still looking for warmth. They were laying on the sofa, in front of the fireplace, when at once she turned around to face him, her eyes still half-closed when he saw the smile spreading on her face. 

"You slept the whole night," she said with a raspy voice. 

"Did I?" he asked confused, looking at the clock on the wall. 

"I will make coffee, you take a shower," she ordered, trying to leave the spot next to him. 

"You go first, you must be jet-lagged after a trip and I didn't let you rest," 

"Magnum," she said, looking at him, "I know what you wanted to...what you wanted to feel, something else...other feelings. I did that too, after Richard's death," her sight dropped on the hands, playing with the hem of her shirt, "I...we can do this if it will make you feel better," 

"Did it help you then?" he asked, looking at her. 

"I didn't have feelings towards the man I slept with," she started, "it would be different if I would,"

"It would be different for me, because I do have feelings for you, Juliet. I would be a total asshole if...if we would do that the way I wanted to yesterday," he said, twirling a curl around his index finger.

"You do have feelings...for me?" she asked, lifting her sight. 

"I do," he said, trying to stay calm. 

"I do too," she blushed, pulling herself closer towards him.

Juliet's lips brushed over his, her hands tangled into his hair. He was overwhelmed by the feeling, the sweet scent of her, her hands brushed over his neck and her tongue slowly swirled around his. At once she pulled away, looking into his eyes when her voice filled the small space between them. 

"Can I stay here? For a while. I know you don't want to get back yet, but I don't want you to be alone here…"

"I would love that," he answered, resting his head on her chest, letting her fingers tangle in his hair. 

Magnum closed his eyes, enjoying Juliet's fingers massaging his scalp. He wasn't sure if the pain after Mike's death will ever go away, but he knew that having Juliet by his side, no matter how much he was afraid of that, will change his life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnum was standing outside with a cup of coffee in his hands, admiring the snowy mountain peaks in front of him. The lake was peaceful, bothered only by the little snowflakes falling from the sky. He closed his eyes for a moment when he felt Higgins wrapping her hands around him. Her warmth pressed to his back making his lips twitch in a little smile. At once her hand reached to his palms, taking the cup with hot liquid, taking a sip of it. 

"Too sweet," she smiled, warming her hands into a mug. 

"Just like you," he answered, kissing her knuckles.

"That's how you flirt with girls," Juliet tilted her head.

"I don't want to flirt with any girl except you," he answered, letting the words hang in the air. 

Juliet pulled away, taking a few steps to face him. She smiled at the look on his face, he was still tired, his eyes focusing on her. Juliet lifted her hand, brushing the snowflake from his eyelashes. She had never felt that way before, the little smile she noticed made her feel better than before. Higgins didn't know how to help him, he was the only one who could do that, but she wanted to be there with him. Every step of the way. 

"What would you say for a little fun?" she asked, taking a step back and placing the mug on the table.

"Juliet Higgins and fun?" he teased. 

"Well, you will have to find out," she bites her lip, gathering some snow, making a little snowball. 

"You wouldn't dare," he said seriously. 

Juliet throws the snowball at him, waiting for his reaction. He was observing her, standing still on his place when at once he bent over, gathering the snow and throwing it at Higgins. The snow reached her sweater causing it to melt with the contact of her warmth. Magnum took a step towards her, wanting to catch her when she ran away. Her giggles filled the space, making him smile even more. He loved her laugh, the way it reached her eyes and spread forcing him to smile. 

"Got you," he shouted, wrapping his hands around her waist, holding her tight. 

Juliet couldn't remember when was the last time she had fun in the snow. She wanted to help Magnum get through the mourning after Mike but ended up falling for him deeper and deeper and as much as it scared her, she was happy he finally opened up and his sweet smile appeared on his face.   
At once she felt his lips brushed over her cheek, the warm feeling spread over her body and Juliet could swear the sweater she wore wasn't needed anymore. 

"Who won?" Magnum asked, still holding her. 

"Me, I throw as first so…"

"You huh?" he murmured, starting to tickle her. 

"Okay!" Juliet murmured breathlessly, "you won," she admitted, tears running through her cheeks. 

"What could I win?" he asked more to himself, "you are doing dinner," 

"Deal, but you are doing dishes," she added quickly, walking through the glass door.

Magnum was observing her disappearing in the house. One day with Juliet showed him how extraordinary she was. He knew he will miss Mike for the rest of his life, but for that one moment, Magnum could see himself spending the rest of it with Juliet by his side. 

*******  
Magnum was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom for over forty minutes. He was fresh from the shower, wearing only his boxers, his skin still a bit wet with little water drops running through his skin, when the thoughts about Mike flooded his mind, haunting him in the most unexpected time.   
He thought the day he spent with Higgins made him feel better and it did for a while. Mourning was like remembering the pain over and over again, the pain that made him unable to move or do something he started. Magnum was looking into the mirror, trying to bring himself to any move when the sound of light knocking filled the room. 

“Thomas?” she heard her voice, “are you okay?” 

“Yes,” he tried to say but his voice became a whisper.

Juliet slowly opened the door, finding him by the sink with his beard covered with shaving foam. She knew something was wrong when she saw his eyes reflected in the mirror. Juliet took a step towards him, reaching for the razor he was holding in his palm, and stood in front of him, with her back turned to the mirror. She lifted her sight to reach him, and before they knew it her voice forced him to look at her. 

"Let me," she said softly, sliding the razor through his beard. 

Juliet was observing him, made him get closer to her, to feel her warmth, to let himself forget about the pain he was holding inside. Higgins was just about to dip the razor in the sink again, getting rid of the foam on its edge, when she felt Magnum's hands wrapped tighter around her, his body clinging to hers. Juliet runs her hand up and down his spine, shooting him as much as she can, as much as he lets her when after a moment his voice gets back its power. 

"Her face...Mike's face, it's keep coming back," he said simply, "I told you she confessed her feelings...but I didn't tell you what I answered," 

"We don't have to…" she said, pulling away to look into his eyes, the back of her hand caressing his cheek. 

"She asked if I have someone if someone is waiting for me," he smiled, "and all I could think about was you. You were waiting for me, and it made me feel so good and happy that even if I didn't want to hurt Mike...I was happy I have someone to come back too," he caressed his hand over her cheek, "because you helped me so much Juliet. Not only by not letting hellhounds to eat me," he joked, "but making me feel...loved, even if we are not ready to say it," 

Juliet reached to his face, cupped it gently, her forehead lightly touching his. She lifted her sight, brushing her lips over his, tangled her palms in his hair, deepening the kiss. Thomas's mouth opened slightly letting her tongue swirl over, causing them both to moan from desire. 

Magnum knew it wasn't a matter of feeling something else, to replace the pain with the physical release. Thomas wanted her for so long that one kiss was enough to wake up the desire he was holding. His hands rested on the small of her back, sliding them over the silky material of her nightgown, waiting for the next move. He didn't want to push her, it had to be their decision, but the thought of her doing it just because of what happened yesterday made him feel dizzy. 

"Juliet," he managed to whisper, when they both pulled away, reaching for air, "I don't want you to…"

"I want it if you do," she assured him, nuzzling her nose in the crook of his neck, "I want it," she repeated, sucking on his pulse point. 

Juliet's hands wrapped around his neck, when one of his palms reached to her tight, running his fingers up and down, causing goosebumps to show on her skin. She pulled herself closer, slowly kissing his lips, licking on a lower lip before sliding her tongue into his mouth.   
At once Magnum's hand reached to her ass, lifted her with one swift move before leaving the bathroom with Juliet in his arms, her legs wrapped around his middle. Thomas' sight lifted, focusing on her eyes when she brushed her hand over his cheek. They both were eager to be touched, to be with each other but both of them wanted it to be something more than a quick act.   
Magnum slowly put her on the bed, the silky fabric of her nightgown lifted slightly showing her perfect abs. Thomas kissed the path from her ear, through the neck, reaching her arm, sliding on the strap from her shoulder, placing a soft kiss on exposed skin. Juliet tangled her hand in his hair, urging him to go lower, wanting his lips all over her when at once he rolled another strap leaving her breast bare in front of him. Juliet pulled her hips up, letting him take off her nightgown fully, receiving a soft moan coming from his mouth when he saw how beautiful she was splayed in front of him on a big bed. 

Juliet's hand travels to the bulge filling his boxers. She wanted him, she wanted him so much she couldn't stop herself from pulling them down with one swift move, freeing his groan. Juliet was kissing him slowly, when her hand was sliding up and down his dick, causing the loud groans coming from Magnum's mouth.  
She locked her sight with him, spreading her legs wilder when Magnum slowly slid himself into her heart, burying his groin deep inside, causing a moan coming from her opened mouth when his forehead touched hers.   
She cupped his face, kissing him in a slow rhythm of his thrust, letting her hand run up and down his spine, causing shivers to spread over his body.   
Magnum rolled his hips towards her, his groin buried deep when she pulled him closer, peppered his chest with butterfly kisses. Thomas felt his stomach tighten when she squeezed her inner walls and pushed her hips to his. Juliet wrapped her hands around his neck, before they both came undone, the symphony of loud moans filled the little cabin in the mountains. 

Thomas rolled himself on the bed next to Juliet, pulling her closer with him. They were still on their high, panting and breathing heavily when she felt his lips on her shoulder, the little smile spread on her lips with her eyes still closed, mind catching on all that happened during those few days. After a moment she heard his whispers filling her ears.

"I know it's too early for that," he said, tangled his fingers with hers, "but I have to tell you...because it's important. I don't want you to think we did that...I did...I wanted," he started to talk faster. 

"I love you," Juliet's voice caught his attention.

Juliet turned around to face him, her lips brushed over his, seeing how surprised he was hearing those three words. He pressed his mouth to hers with a little smile crept in the corners of his lips before he finally spoke. 

"I love you too," he answered, holding her as tight as he could. 

Thomas could feel how Juliet drifted off to sleep in his arms. He kissed her hair, smiling at the light snoring coming from her mouth when the thought of Mike hits him. It was different than before, not as painful as before. He knew he will miss his friend for a long time, maybe forever, but having Juliet safely wrapped in his arms proved to him one thing. She was and will be the best that happened to him, and that was just the beginning of their journey. Together. No matter how high the mountains were, they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
